


Having a Lie Down

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fletch and Vera both have the night off, and get cosy in the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having a Lie Down

A film was on the TV, the sound low. Fletch and Vera were only half-watching, just enjoying being with each other. Due to their shift patterns, they didn't always have the same days, or even the same nights, off. Today they had both been on early shifts and after having dinner they had curled up together in front of the TV.

Fletch, still in his uniform trousers and shirt, was lying on the sofa, on his back. Vera, who had changed into a green dress, was lying on top of him, on her front, his arms around her, one hand curled in hair and the other in the small of her back. They often lay together like this, the difference in their sizes, although awkward on occasion, proved to be perfectly comfortable at times, especially as she fit so perfectly in his arms.

Fletch was absent-mindedly curling a strand of Vera's hair around one finger, enjoying the gentle fresh smell of her shampoo, smiling as he remembered washing it for her when they shared a shower the night before.

Suddenly, Fletch felt a hand opening the top button on his shirt, followed by the second. Vera shifted as she moved to the other buttons, slowly undoing them. Once they were all open, Vera moved back to where she had started, Fletch sensing rather than actually seeing the smile on her face as she pushed the fabric of his shirt aside to run a hand over his chest.

"Mmmm," he murmured, smiling, pulling at her hair gently.

Vera lifted her head and looked up at Fletch, smiling cheekily before laying back down and continuing to stroke his chest, enjoying the feel of skin and hair beneath her palm. Moving her hand to his nipple, she ran the tip of her index finger around it, hearing Fletch gasp, causing her to smirk at the effect she knew she was having on him.

Fletch's hands both began to roam Vera's back, running over the soft fabric of her dress, the material sliding over her skin, pulling the hem up slightly. Vera shifted slightly, moving one leg over Fletch's side, allowing him run a hand down over her bum, brushing it between her legs and down to the hem of her dress.

Resting one hand on Vera's hip, Fletch ran the other slowly, teasingly, up her leg, stroking her warm skin as he moved his head to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, along the hairline. Vera smiled into his chest before running her lips over a small patch of skin, feeling his hand getting higher and higher.

Fletch pushed Vera's dress up to her hips and ran both of his hands over her silky underwear, cupping her bum before tracing the seam of her underwear with his fingers.

"You know," he muttered, slipping his hands beneath her knickers, "It's such a waste."

"What is?" she asked quietly, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feel of his hands on her.

"You wearing these," he said, pulling at the elastic and letting it snap lightly against her skin.

"Why's that?" he could hear the laugh in her voice.

"Well, they do spend a lot of time...on the floor..."

As Fletch spoke, he began working the underwear over Vera's bum and down her legs. Vera reached a hand down to help him as she wriggled her way out of them, before Fletch threw the skimpy black knickers to the floor.

Vera settled back onto Fletch, as both of his hands made their way back up to her now-bare bum. At first he just cupped her cheeks, thumbs rubbing the soft skin gently. Fletch thought Vera's bum was perfect, and it did indeed fit into his hands perfectly. He would be very happy to spend an eternity doing nothing but holding her like this, in fact, and it wasn't unusual for them to lay like this either on the sofa, or in the bedroom.

Fletch smiled as he felt Vera pushing her hips into him, a definite sign that she wanted to take things further, as she did most nights. He was constantly surprised, and delighted, by her almost-insatiable appetite for him, and her willingness to experiment in the bedroom. Well, and in other places, he thought wryly. In fact, a lot of what they did was her idea, some of which he'd never even considered before. Luckily, he was more than happy to oblige. Much more.

One of Fletch's hands moved down, over Vera's bum until it was between her legs. Using his index finger, he brushed against the length of Vera's slit, letting out a low growl as he felt the wetness already gathered there. He added his middle finger into the mix, moving over her slit before teasing her entrance, not quite entering her.

"Matt!" Vera moaned, frustration evident in her tone.

"Yes, my dear?" he asked innocently, continuing to tease her folds.

Vera lifted her head from Fletch's chest once more and moved just enough to reach his lips with hers. Kissing him deeply, she adjusted her position, straddling him as she widened her legs to give him easier access. As Fletch smiled against her mouth, opening his own mouth to her probing tongue, he used his free hand to reach between himself and Vera so he could access her clit.

Vera bucked slightly as she felt Fletch's fingers circle her clit before they began to stroke her. At her reaction, he finally gave in to his, and her, desire to have him inside her, pushing the teasing fingers of his other hand inside her, sliding in easily due to her wetness, then sliding out again as he began to pump them in and out.

"Aaaah!" Vera moaned loudly, moving a hand to run over his cheek before kissing him again, mumbling into his mouth, "You feel so good!"

Fletch found himself unable to do anything but let out a strangled moan, her tongue filling his mouth and preventing him from speaking. The fingers on Vera's clit pressed into her harder as she bucked enthusiastically, feeling her arousal flood out of her and over Fletch's other hand.

The room was filled with grunts, groans and moans that grew louder as Vera moved closer and closer to orgasm, her excitement proving to be a huge turn-on for Fletch, encouraging him to move his fingers even more quickly.

As Vera began to shudder, she moved her lips away from Fletch's, resting her cheek against his as she finally came, gasping and moaning into his ear. As her shuddering eventually stopped, Fletch moved his hands to Vera's head, grasping one side in each as he looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her passionately, their lips only separating when they were both desperate for air.

"I love you," Fletch managed, running a hand through her hair, "I love you so much."

Vera smiled widely, lifting a hand to run through Fletch's hair, "I love you, too. So much."

Once they had both caught their breath, Vera moved backwards, over Fletch's body until she was straddling his legs. Smiling up at his curious face, she reached out to unfasten his trousers. Realising what she was planning, Fletch returned her smile as his trousers and underwear were quickly pulled down, revealing his excitement.

"Mmmm, Mr Fletcher," Vera mumbled seductively, "You look incredibly pleased to see me."

"I am!" Fletch gasped as he felt fingers brush over his hardness, then a hand encircle it, "I am!"

"Gooood..." Vera drawled in a low voice, running the hand that was grasping him up and down a couple of times, taking great pleasure from the look on his face, and the sounds coming from his mouth.

As Vera met Fletch's eyes, she licked her lips slowly. Then, as his head leaned back, his eyes closed and he gasped, Vera leant forwards until she was able to take him in her mouth, murmuring approval at his obvious enjoyment of what she was about to do.


End file.
